Stuck With You
by vdogrrl44
Summary: Alex & Bobby are stuck in his apartment together for a whole weekend...whatever will they do to pass the time? M for Later Chapters
1. Thunderstorms

Bobby Goren rolled over in bed to find that his first Saturday off in three weeks would be marred with thunderstorms. The torrential rain beat a steady rhythm against the glass windows that threatened to lull him back to sleep.

He crossed his arms behind his head and found himself staring at the cracks in his ceilings hoping to find any distraction from the burgeoning loneliness. Bobby's thoughts ventured to Alex and wondering what she was doing today. His body warmed at the thought of her wrapped up nice and warm in her bed, snuggled down into the pillows with her hair fanned out about her.

Bobby found himself getting aroused imagining the feel of her soft skin and the smell of her. He is past the point of denying his romantic feelings for his partner. After six years together, Bobby knows that she is the one for him and someday he might actually find the courage to tell her.

There is nothing more Bobby hates than being scared and the prospect of losing Alex's trust and friendship scares the ever-loving shit out of him. The thought of her finding someone else causes the bile to rise up in his throat, so he quickly turns his thoughts away.

Climbing out of bed has somehow gotten harder this year. His bones are creaking just a little bit more and it takes longer to wake up these days.

'Damn, when did I start feeling so old?' he thinks.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, Bobby makes a strong pot of coffee and enjoys a cup while watching the morning news. A few moments later, the ringing of his cell phone interrupts his peaceful morning. Looking down at the screen, he sees EAMES CELL reflecting back at him.

"Goren."

"Bobby, it's me."

"Hey, Good Morning, Eames," he says happily.

"God, how come you are always in a better mood in the morning that I am?" she says with a slight annoyance to her voice.

_Of course I'm in a good mood, I get to talk to you almost every morning, he thinks._

Apparently her question was rhetorical because she starts talking again. "Bobby, are you busy right now?"

"Ummm," he hesitates, looking down at his pajama bottoms and cup of coffee cooling on the coffee table, "not really. Why what's up?"

"Do you think you could do me a big favor? My roof is leaking and the Super can't get anyone to come out to fix it until the storm passes. I hate to ask, but do you think you could give me a ride to my parent's place in Jersey so I can sleep in a dry bed tonight? The Honda is acting up again and I don't want it to break down while driving through the Lincoln Tunnel."

"Of course, Eames. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be there," he says getting up from his comfortable couch.

"Thanks, Bobby. What would I do without you?"

"Let's not ever find out, huh?" he laughs. "See you soon, Eames."

"Ok, and be careful out there, it's pouring like hell."

"Yes, Ma'am," he complies.

Bobby smiles as he quickly showers and changes.

"Let's go rescue the damsel in distress."


	2. Damsel In Distress?

When Bobby arrives at Alex's house, the damsel is looking exhausted and totally pissed off.

"The leaking started about 3 a.m. and hasn't stopped since. I have leaks in the living room, kitchen and bedroom," she sighs. "My super said he would come in periodically to check on things and empty the pots if need be."

Bobby's eyes take in the complete picture to find several pots strewn across Alex's living room to collect the dripping water falling from the ceiling.

"Eames, I didn't even know you owned this many pots."

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Bobby. Just because I don't normally cook doesn't mean I don't own the proper tools to do so," she says with her famous raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, Eames. I couldn't resist," Bobby smiles shyly.

"Ok, Mr. Comedian, let's get out of here. I need a hot shower and warm bed," she says as she lifts her overnight bag onto her shoulder.

"Here, let me get this," he says taking her bag off her shoulder.

"Thanks. Ready to make a run for it?" she asks.

"Ready when you are, Eames."

The both run out to Bobby's SUV, trying to not get completely soaked by the downpour.

As they both settle in their seats, they find that their clothes are sticking to their bodies and dripping all over Bobby's truck.

"Well, I'm glad I showered this morning," Bobby gripes.

"At least you got a shower this morning, that's the closest I came to one today. I feel so gross," Alex complains.

While Bobby let's the engine warm up, he takes the opportunity to look at Alex sitting in the passenger seat.

Even with wet messy hair and baggy sweatpants, she still manages to look adorable.

And sexy as hell.

"Bobby, did you hear what I said?" Alex's voice says bringing him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you remembered how to get to my parent's house."

"Oh, yeah. Lincoln Tunnel to NJ Turnpike, Exit 10," he recited.

"You are better than Mapquest, I swear," she laughs.

They both sat in silence as the windshield wipers whooshed back and forth while they drove through the city. Bobby never understood the meaning of 'comfortable silence" until he met Eames.

The ringing of Eames cell phone disrupts the relaxing mood.

"God, I hope that this isn't work," Alex sighs.

As she pulls her phone out of her bag, she pauses, "Whew, it's just my mom," she says as she flips open her phone.

"Hey Mom, I'm on my way. Bobby is going to…" Bobby looks over to see Alex's face crinkle up.

"Wait, what? You can't be serious. No, I'll figure something out. Thanks for letting me know before we got out of the city. I will Mom, talk to you later. Love you, too," she says ending the call.

Bobby looks over, "What's wrong?"

"It's official, someone up there doesn't like me today," she mumbles. "That was my mom telling me that they closed the roads leading to their house due to flooding. Apparently, in a twist of utter irony, a water main busted and with the rain, you need a damn canoe to get down the road," Alex says laying her head back on the headrest, shutting her eyes in frustration.

"Eames, your exhausted, why don't you stay at my place," Bobby says.

"No, Bobby, I couldn't do that. I'm sure you have things you want to do this weekend and putting up with me isn't on the itinerary. Just take me to hotel and I'll get a room."

"Absolutely not, Eames. We've crashed on each other's couches before and I don't have anything to do this weekend beside see my mom tomorrow. There's no reason to waste money on a hotel room."

Alex looks over to Bobby who has now pulled off to the side of the road.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your private time?"

"Eames, no matter what you seem to think, my apartment isn't a swinging bachelor pad on the weekends."

Alex laughs loudly, shaking her head. "So you do know about the rumors?"

"I've heard them, but don't know where they came from. I go out with 2 woman in our damn building and all of a sudden I'm Hugh Hefner," he says almost painfully.

Taking pity on Bobby, she decides not to tease him further. "Okay, Bobby, I accept your offer. But there is one thing," she says.

"What's that, Eames," he asks.

"Please tell me you have food in your apartment. I'm starved and I don't think we are going to want to go out in this weather again today."

"Eames, I have food and anything else you may need at my apartment," he says.

"I'm sure you do, Heff," she teases, closing her eyes and enjoying the silence as Bobby drives them to his home.


	3. Breakfast at Bobby's

While Alex showered, Bobby started preparing breakfast for them. As he flipped the French toast onto plates, he heard the bathroom door open and Alex's sigh of satisfaction.

"Yummy, something smells delicious," Alex says, strolling into the kitchen wearing her black yoga pants and red t-shirt that reads 'Bite Me'.

"French Toast for you, Mademoiselle," Bobby says in a horrible French accent while he places their plates on the table.

"Merci. This looks great, Bobby, and what's this? You actually have fruit in your house?" she says pointed to the cantaloupe and pineapple he placed next to their French toast.

Bobby laughs and nods as he takes his own seat next to her. "I'm trying to eat better, Eames. Plus, I'm tired of hearing you bitch at me for not having any snacks around except chips and cookies. So, yeah, you broke me, I've been buying fruit salad lately."

"You are so good to me, Bobby," Alex says taking his hand resting on the table. "Now if I could only get you to stop eating those pastrami sandwiches, you could.."

"Forget it, Eames. You got the fruit salad, but don't go after the pastrami," he says stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

"Ok, don't get worked up," she says smiling back at him.

"Eat your breakfast, Eames."

As their hands separate to eat, Bobby can't help but feel the loss of the warmth of her hand.

"Oh, GOD," Alex moans.

"What's wrong?" Bobby says alarmed.

"Bobby, what did you do? This is the best French toast I've ever tasted," she says between bites and moans.

Bobby laughs, "I can't tell you that, Eames. It's my secret ingredient."

"Hmmm, it's so delicate and the taste of cinnamon just explodes in your mouth," she says licking her lips with her eyes closed.

Bobby can't seem to look away. The utter bliss on Alex's face has caused his blood to stir and his imagination to wander.

_Christ, he thinks, I wonder if she looks like that when she's making love. _

"I gotta tell you, Bobby, you might be a genius in the interrogation room, but I think your true talent is right here in this kitchen," she says.

"I'll take that as huge compliment, Eames."

"You should. I thought my mom made the best French toast, but this is amazing. Not to mention that a girl likes when a man cooks for her, makes her feel special," she laughs.

"Well, I think you deserved something special after all the aggravation you went through this morning," he says continuing eating his breakfast.

"Thank you," she says quietly hiding her slight blush under her wet curtain of hair.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?" she asks and quickly sees his jaw tighten. "I mean I pretty much figured out that your work is your life, but well, don't you ever get lonely for companionship?"

Alex watches Bobby take a long drink of orange juice. She watches, captivated by the motion of his Adam's apple as he swallows down the juice.

"I don't really have time for a serious relationship, Eames. My work and my mother take up all of my time and it just wouldn't be fair. The long hours at work, unexpected phone calls in the middle of the night. Not to mention the 2 hour trip to Carmel Ridge every Sunday where the woman you go to visit may or may not know who you, or even worse, decide that you are the enemy and lash out," Bobby says quietly in a low, sad voice.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean to upset you," Alex says placing her hand on his shoulder, rubbing softly.

Bobby abruptly stands and pick up their now empty plates. "I don't want your pity, Eames. I get enough that at Carmel Ridge, I don't need it from you," he says loudly setting the plates into the sink.

"It's not pity, Bobby," Alex says clearly angry, moving to stand behind him while he cleans the plates.

"Bobby, it's just, you are the finest man I've ever known and I want you to find happiness. If someone really loved you, they would understand your responsibility to your mother and your dedication the job," she says slowly moving her hands up and down his back soothingly.

Bobby's hands tighten underneath the water flowing from the faucet as he shivers from the touch of Alex's small warm hands on his back.


	4. All Cried Out

Alex can't seem to stop herself from stroking the hard muscles beneath Bobby's t-shirt. She has unconsciously moved forward so that her lips are just about touching the fabric of his shirt. He smells of fresh cotton and cinnamon.

Bobby turns his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

"Eames, can you hand me the glasses on the table?"

Alex drops her hands and turns to get the glasses.

She is feeling foolish for imagining that she could get him to open up to her about his feelings. She's known for quite a while now that he finds her attractive and cares for her. Sometimes the heat between them is palpable and just when she thinks he might confess something to her, he runs away.

"Why don't you go relax, Eames. I'll be done in a few minutes," Bobby says dismissing her without even a look up.

As Alex walks out of the kitchen into the living room, she looks around to find his apartment filled with books, magazines, file folders and mail.

Just things. This apartment holds no special memories for him. Alex senses that this is just a shelter for Bobby, somewhere to eat, sleep and shower. 'How long has it been, Bobby, since you've felt that you had a home?' she thinks.

Over the years, Alex has been able to profile Robert Goren. It's his own fault, he taught her how to do such a thing.

Bobby's afraid of commitment because he still has to take care of his mother. For whatever reason he feels the need to sacrifice his own personal life for the sake of his sick mother. He's a good son who takes care of his ill mother, but no one should have to sacrifice their life and health for anyone like that. I'm sure if Frances Goren could be sane and coherent for just two minutes, she would tell him to stop wasting his life and open himself up to love and happiness.

Oh, Bobby, no one says that you can't hold more than one person in your heart. If you want someone, maybe me, in your life, I could help you handle all the things that weigh you down. I can share you, Bobby. Your mother would become my family, too.

Alex can feel the hot tears sliding down her face as she looks at a picture of a very young Bobby Goren smiling while sitting on his young beautiful mother's lap.

"Eames? What's wrong?"

Bobby has softly snuck up on her and the longing in his eyes makes Alex weep new tears.

"Eames? Alex, what's wrong?" he asks pulling her into his arms.

Bobby can feel her tears soaking through his shirt and her fingers clutching at his back.

Mortified at her sudden and unusual display of emotion, Alex finds herself pulling back from his embrace to wipe the tears on her face.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Bobby," she says combing her hair back off her face with her fingers.

Still holding onto her arms, Bobby's face shows concern and confusion.

"Eames, what brought this on? Did I say something to hurt you?"

"No, Bobby. I'm guess I'm just overtired and feeling blue. Don't worry about me," she says trying for a smile.

Alex is startled to feel Bobby's thumb stroking her bottom lip.

"Eames, you were crying so hard that you bit your lip," he says, pulling out his handkerchief with his other hand.

As she allows him to dab away the blood, the motion of his lips mesmerizes her as he speaks to her in a low voice.

"Eames, you just scared the hell out of me. I hate to see woman cry, particularly you since I have no idea what to do to help."

"You want to help me, Bobby?" she says bringing his hand down that is holding the handkerchief.

"Please, yes, tell me what to do" he says with eyes pleading.

"This Bobby, just this," she says as she pulls his head down and starts sliding her lips on his.


	5. Pretty Lies

The soft, sweet pressure of Alex's lips obliterates any rational thought in Bobby's brain. The feel of her warm delicate hands on his cheeks sends a wave of pleasure down to his toes. When her tongue slips between his lips, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and opens his mouth to receive her kiss.

All Bobby can think of is the utter deliciousness of her. Within such a small package, Alex holds more passion and intensity than all the women he has even known. Her little sighs of pleasure cause his heart to squeeze beneath his breast, making breathing more difficult.

As their bodies press closer to one another, Alex cannot stop the moan of pleasure as she feels his arousal against her belly. Her grip on his shoulders intensifies and the pleasurable pain of her nails digging into his skin cause Bobby to break the kiss and look deeply into Alex's eyes.

"Eames, what are we doing?" he asks quietly.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to be close to you, Bobby," she replies in her own hushed voice.

Bobby walks backwards and begins rubbing the back of his neck. "We should really step back and think about this. I-I don't think this is a very good idea, Eames."

Alex can feel the rejection burning a deep hole in her stomach. That damn Eames' pride will not allow her to voice her feelings to him now that he is so hesitant to even touch her again.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. Like I said earlier, I must be overtired and feeling a bit melancholy. I hope I didn't offend you."

"God, no, Eames. It's just..you're my best friend and partner and we shouldn't confuse loneliness with love."

The stabbing pains in her chest join the burning sensations in assaulting her body. She never knew such heartbreaking pain could come from just one kiss.

"I wouldn't ever want to take advantage of you, Eames. I respect you too much for that. But, I am flattered."

"Flattered?" she says with raised voice. "Well, don't flatter yourself, Bobby. And for your information, I'm not lonely or starved for sex."

"Starved for..I never said!" Bobby exclaims loudly.

"You know what, let's just forget it. We're grown adults and can handle one awkward moment. No big deal, right?" Alex asks.

"Right. What's an awkward moment between friends?" Bobby agrees.

"That's settled then. Why don't we watch a movie or something, what do you say?" Alex asks as she finds a comfortable spot on his large, soft couch.

"Movies it is. Why don't you pick something and I'll go get us something to drink," he says retreating back to the kitchen.

The second Bobby opens the refrigerator he seriously considers pulling out some ice cubes and shoving them down his pants. The painful erection Eames' kiss brought to life is still going strong with no signs of stopping.

No big deal my ass.

_You are such a fucking idiot, he berates himself. You had her right there, in your arms wanting you and what do you go and do? Pull out the friendship card. Good going, Stud!_

I always hoped to be able to express my feelings for Alex at some point. But Jesus, could the woman give me some warning. I'm not prepared for this. I'm not prepared for her. I'm not sure I could make it work. I'm a mess when it comes to monogamy and she damn well should know that already. Almost spilling the ice tea as he pours, he is startled by her voice.

"Bobby?" Alex's voice carries from the living room. "Are you coming back?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Before closing the refrigerator, he pulls out a cube of ice and rubs it on the back of his neck.

"How am I going to get through this day?" he asks himself as he throws the now melted ice into his sink.

Bobby returns to the living room with the drinks and sits on the opposite end of the couch.

Alex takes her drink and says, "It's real slim-pickings as far as movies go. And no, there is not an interesting documentary on the History Channel. But I did find one good movie."

"Terrific, because if you didn't find anything you liked I was going to have to put in one of my Time-Life videos," he teased.

"Oh, God, No!"

"So what are we watching?"

Alex turns the channel and the preview of the movie shows the title, "History of Violence."

"Looks good. Is it a crime thriller? Mystery?" he asks.

"I think it's more of a crime drama. Anyway, who cares, Viggo Mortensen's in it so it has my vote," Alex says.

"Just don't drool on the couch, Eames."


	6. Do you or don't you?

I'm sorry, didn't she say this was a crime drama? Because it sure as hell looks like there are two adults making love in some interesting positions. And the woman's wearing a cheerleader outfit. 'What the hell is she trying to do to me?' Bobby thinks as he tries to subtly shift his hips for more comfort.

Alex smirks inwardly as she notices Bobby's slight shifting beside her. Ok, so she did see this movie before. It's actually really good and not to mention it has two really hot sex scenes. If he doesn't want me, well, he might as well suffer as much as I am.

As they watch the movie, Bobby is grateful that there hasn't been another sex scene. He actually is starting to enjoy the movie with its twist and turns when Alex interrupts.

"Bobby, I have to pee, but I don't want to miss anything."

"Here, I have Tivo, I can pause it and it will record it. Go ahead," he says.

"God bless you and your need for new gadgets," she laughs as she walks to the bathroom.

Bobby takes the opportunity to look out the window and notices that the severe thunderstorm predicted earlier is definitely doing a job in the city.

"How's it looking out there?" Alex asks upon her return.

"It's still coming down hard and it sounds like the wind has picked up. I already see some down branches," he replies taking his seat again.

"Let's just hope the power does go out. Con Ed takes forever to get it back on," she says.

"Ready for the rest of the movie?" he asks.

"Let's do it," she says snuggling back into the cushions.

God, don't say things like that, Eames.

As the movie plays, Bobby becomes increasingly aware of Eames' close proximity. He sneaks glances her way to enjoy the way she is cuddled up with a blanket on his couch. Would it be so impossible for him to have an intimate relationship with her? She knows him better than any girlfriend he ever had and she hasn't run off. She's obviously attracted to me because one thing I know about Eames is that she would never kiss a man she didn't care about. Well, at least not a kiss like she gave me earlier. It was all heat and fire and it was...

Oh, no, not again, he sighs gripping the cushion.

The two main characters that were just fighting tooth and nail are now having rough passionate sex on the stairs. Holy shit, Bobby thinks as the image of him and Alex in the same position pops into his mind.

Alex didn't remember this scene being as hot as is it now. Must be the fact that Bobby is sitting right over there and all I would have to do is slide my foot into his lap and rub the obvious bulge he's trying to hide. Before she could entertain the thought further, she notices a pained look on Bobby's face.

"Bobby, are you okay?" she asks placing her hand on his arm.

The eyes that turn to her are strangely different than she's ever seen them before.

"You're fucking killing me, Eames," he says roughly.

Before Alex can respond she is physically moved across Bobby's lap. The deep, consuming kiss combined with Bobby's steel-tight grasp on her body is literally melting Alex's bones. The strength of Bobby's embrace locks her arms in place so that she can only feverishly clutch the material of his shirt in her hands.

"Bobby, I thought you said you said this was taking advantage of me," she speaks in between his ardent kisses.

"I was so wrong, please feel free to take advantage of me," he says plunging back down to press his lips against hers.

**Author's Note: Okay friends, the more reviews the hotter the story gets. I'm not above a little bit of bribery. Reviews pretty please…**


	7. Rug Burns

In Alex's imagination, Robert Goren is a powerfully intense lover. In reality, Bobby was even more passionate then she had ever imagined. His beautiful mouth must have been created by the Devil himself, as his kisses could only be described as delectably sinful.

The freedom to finally love him physically released a torrent of emotion from Alex's heart. She found herself lost in his consuming kisses, pressing her body into his. The tremendous power she feels when he shivers at her touch awakens a part of herself that she thought was forever lost.

When his hands gripped her hips possessively, she couldn't contain her laugh of pleasure. This only seemed to spur Bobby on as his hips began thrusting up into the center of her warmness.

"I need to feel your skin," she says gripping the bottom of his t-shirt and slipping it over his head.

The exquisite expanse of Bobby's chest fills Alex's eyes and the temptation to bite into his brawny shoulders proved too much. The taste of his skin and the feel of the muscles underneath were intoxicating to her. The sensation of Alex's small sharp teeth caused a guttural groan to escape Bobby's mouth.

Bobby's eyes return to her face, relishing the pink flush of arousal that travels down her cheeks and disappears into the neckline of her t-shirt.

Clutching the bottom of her t-shirt he said, "Hmm, this shirt explicitly asks someone to bite you. I wouldn't want to be disobedient, Detective." Alex is lifted from underneath her arms so that her breasts are directly in front of Bobby's luscious mouth. He takes excellent direction as he bestows little bites of pleasure onto Alex's breasts.

Alex's hands grip the silky strands of his hair as Bobby worships her breasts with both lips and tongue. The image of Bobby's pursed lips and tongue biting and kissing her breasts through her shirt will remain burned into her memory. The wetness of his tongue seeps through the thin material sending a shiver of excitement to her nipples.

"Off," he growls pushing the t-shirt over her head.

Alex's beautiful breasts spill out into Bobby's hands as his mouth greedily captures hers. An impatient moan escapes both of their mouths and before Alex can get her bearings, she feels lightheaded as Bobby has lifted them off the couch and all she can feel is the soft material of Bobby's rug on her back and the delicious weight of him pressing into her.

"I've wanted you like this for so long," Bobby says almost reverently. The fierce passion that was just clouding his eyes has now turned tender as he brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"I've been here all along, Bobby. I've been waiting for you," she says shyly smiling, gently kissing his slightly stubbled chin

The almost blinding smile she receives from him makes her heart swell and eyes tear.


	8. Interruptions

Author's Note: Wanted to say, "I'm sorry" for the big delay in posting the next chapter of this baby. I've been super busy at work and other stories were swamping my brain. Big Kisses to everyone who gives me cookies (reviews)!!

Kissing a man while you are both smiling has to be the most wonderful and loving feeling.

Alex can feel the steely hardness pressing urgently between her thighs, sending a gush of wetness into her panties. Their hips crash into one as the rhythm of passion overwhelms their senses.

The feel of Bobby's graceful fingers on Alex's navel send shivers down to her toes and the sensation only builds as he begins slowly inching his hands underneath the soft fabric of her pants. His warm hands grasp her lacy covered bottom and squeezes, pressing her harder into his body.

"Oh," Alex gasps into his mouth, "Feels so good," she says in an almost-tipsy voice. "I know I'm supposed to be seeing stars, Bobby," she says with a slight giggle, "but I'm hearing bells instead."

Bells?

Wait, what is she saying about bells? The fogged part of Bobby's brain resurfaces not only hearing bells himself but an incessant tapping.

Disconnecting from Alex's mouth, but still pressed firmly against her body, Bobby's tilts his head in a manner familiar to Alex only when he's straining for a thought.

It actually would be quite comical, she thinks, but dammit I'm currently topless with Bobby Goren and the last thing my mouth should be doing is laughing.

To add to Alex's frustration, she hears a soft voice behind the front door saying, "Robert, Dear, are you home?"

"Is someone at the door?" Alex asks, hoping desperately that she's become delusional from passion.

"Shit!" Bobby says, lifting himself up from the floor and searching for his discarded shirt. "It's Mrs. Christie from next door. She won't give up until I answer and where the HELL is my shirt?" he says, looking flustered.

Alex's brain is trying to catch up since it was currently on the "off" position not but 1 minute before. "Mrs. Christie? Who? Bobby, stop tearing the couch apart, your shirt is hanging off the bookcase," she says, pointing across the room.

After another trill of the doorbell, Bobby is walking towards his door, "Put your clothes on for god's sakes," he implores.

Quickly making herself presentable, Alex is just about to say 'who the hell is this Christie broad and why is she calling you dear?' when the door opens to reveal the tiniest, most adorable gotta-be-90-if-she's-a-day old woman.

"Mrs. Christie, is everything all right," Bobby asks with genuine concern.

"Oh, Robert dear, I'm so glad I caught you at home," she says, smiling up at him. "I need your help with something."

"Absolutely, Mrs. C., what do you need?" Bobby automatically agrees.

"The light bulb in my ceiling fan went out and I was wondering if you could replace it for me," she asks expectantly. "These eyes are too old to be straining. I need a nice soft light."

"Of course, Mrs. C., let me put my shoes on," Bobby says, walking back into the apartment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company," the cherub-faced woman says surprised.

"Where are my manners? Mrs. Christie, this is Alexandra Eames. Alex, this is my neighbor, Mrs. Christie. She makes the best blueberry pie in the world," Bobby charms.

"You are just trying to charm me into making you another one, you naughty boy," she laughs and points at him like a grandmother does to a child.

Alex extends her hand and takes the small, frail hand into hers. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Christie."

"Oh aren't you a lovely young woman. It's nice to see Robert with someone as pretty as you," she smiles. Alex is surprised when the older woman leans down and whispers, "He's alone far too much, dear. It's such a waste for such a fine strapping man like Robert to be single."

Before Alex can reply to the observant woman, Bobby is walking back to them with purposeful strides.

"Ok, Mrs. C., I'm ready. Eames, I'll be right back," he says, giving her a 'forgive me' shrug.

"Don't be silly, Robert, no reason to leave this delightful girl alone while you help an old lady," she scolds, "Alexandra, please come and keep me company while Robert here fixes up my light."

"I would love to, Mrs. Christie," Alex agrees, joining them in the hallway.

Alex enjoys watching Bobby tend to the elderly woman's needs, holding her hand as they walked to her door, keeping a protective arm hovering behind her back in case of any slips or falls.

_You have to give Frances Goren credit when due, she raised her boy to be a proper_ _gentleman, she thinks._

The smell of ginger and mint filled Alex's nose upon entering the woman's apartment. The matchbox-sized apartment is filled with beautiful antique furniture surrounded by a multitude of photographs, both black and white and color.

"I have spare light bulbs in the pantry, Robert, along with a stepstool," Mrs. Christie gently says.

As Bobby disappears into the kitchen, Mrs. Christie entreats her to sit down on the couch and talk.

"Alexandra, I can't tell you what a godsend Robert is to me. My Arthur died three years ago and my children all live out of state, so he always offers to help me in these little chores that I'm too old to do myself," she explains.

Alex nods, her hair hiding a portion of her face, "That's Bobby alright. He has a gentleness and kindness about him and he can be very generous with both."

The smile gracing the elderly woman's face shows the laugh lines acquired throughout the years, "Ah, it sounds like you know our Robert very well. I've had the pleasure of knowing him for, my, yes, it's been about 5 years now. How long have you been seeing Robert, if you don't mind a noisy old woman asking?"

Alex's face turns pensive, "Well, to be honest, Mrs. Christie, we aren't 'seeing' each other, we're work partners and well, good friends."

Alex stared at the elegant blue-veined hands of the woman next to her thinking of how regal and delicate she looked sitting on her faded blue couch.

"Now Alexandra," she spoke softly, lifting her eyes to see Bobby walk out of the kitchen, "I may be a little hard of hearing sometimes, but my eyes are as sharp as they ever were, and the way the two of you look at each other is more than friendly."

Startled by the accuracy of a stranger's observance, Alex did not have time to reply as Bobby settled the stepstool down onto the floor in front of them.

"Ok, Mrs. C., let's fix this up for you. I know you must be anxious to get back to your reading," he says climbing up on the stool.

"Am I that predictable, Robert?" she laughs. "I've just started reading Pride and Prejudice again. I've must had read it over a dozen times over the years, but I always take away something else from the book each time I read it. Must have to do with age and experience."

"I love Jane Austen," Alex replies, "I love Pride and Prejudice, but admit to a particular fondness for Emma."

"Ah, yes, that's another wonderful…"

Alex kept one ear trained on Mrs. Christies dissection of the greatest female novelist while all of her other senses were discreetly focused on Bobby. Alex's eyes traveled up the long, lean legs poured into dark blue jeans, dark leather belt and gray t-shirt which was currently riding up exposing Bobby's belly.

The slight smattering of dark hair escaping downward into his jeans created a pleasant buzz in the center of Alex's chest. The outstretched arms, flexing as he replaces the light bulb show great muscle definition. Watching the skin of his neck stretching, outlining his Adam Apple delivers a fresh gush of saliva to Alex's mouth.

"Alexandra, what do you think?"

The lilting voice next to her interrupts her visual journey up Bobby's body. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Christie?"

"Ah, never mind, it wasn't important. Besides, if I was your age, I would be putting my eyes to good use right about now anyway," she smirks knowingly.

Alex laughs, making sure Bobby hasn't overheard Mrs. Christie's saucy comment.

"Don't worry, dear," she says, patting Alex's hand in a motherly way, "I won't tell your secret to Robert. However, I encourage you to tell him how you feel about him. One thing I learned in this long life is that it goes by so quickly and we shouldn't waste a moment of it. Grab onto him with both hands, Alexandra," she implores in a whisper. " I know he's a stubborn sort and he'll try to pull away, but if you are certain that he feels the same, don't ever let him get away."

In desperate fear of Bobby seeing her eyes filled with tears, Alex turns her head away from the site of Bobby returning from the kitchen.

"Well, you are all set, Mrs. C., you can get to reading about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy," Bobby says.

"You are such a good boy, Robert. Thank you so much," she says, slowly walking towards him with the clear intention of giving him a hug.

Bobby has to practically bend at the waist to return her hug as Mrs. Christie is even shorter that Alex. As they say their goodbyes, Mrs. Christie says, "I'm glad to know that the two of you are staying out of this rain today. It's pouring out there and did you see the fire trucks, Robert? It looks like the Atlantic Ocean poured into our neighborhood. All the surrounding streets are closed."

"We'll be careful, Mrs. C.," Bobby assures the kind-hearted woman.

The sound of Mrs. Christie locking her doors resonates in Alex's ears, confirming the fact that she and Bobby are once again alone.

During the short walk down the hallway, Alex can feel the warmness of his body behind her, his energy pushing her towards his door.

Walking through his door and sitting down on his couch, Alex can hear Bobby discarding his sneakers, the sound of his bare feet walking back to the couch.

"Eames?" The soft tenor of his voice acts as a magnet, drawing Alex's eyes up to his face.

The beautiful curve of Bobby's lips calms Alex momentarily. The silence is broken as the quiet slide of cotton being pulled up reaches Alex's ears. Her eyes are treated to the splendidly broad expanse of Bobby's powerful chest as he confidently tosses his shirt across the room.

"Where the hell were we, Eames?"

_**Author's Note: MWAHHHHHHHHHHH! Ooooh, La La Robert! I promise updates on this tonight! I've got a handle on this baby now! **_


	9. Confessions

_I was the one who started this so why am I suddenly scared? Alex thinks._

The predatory gleam in Bobby's eyes threatens to liquefy my insides with their sheer heat and passion. I've been hoping for this very opportunity for years and now that I have a shirtless and aroused Bobby Goren in front of me, I can't help but think of ten thousand reasons why we should wait.

"Alex, why don't you come a little closer?" Bobby implores with raised brows and a wicked smile.

I feel as if my size six feet are standing upon quicksand, heavy and unresponsive. "Bobby, I want you, wanted this for a long time and I think…."

The force of Bobby's body pressing into mine staggers me back as his hands grasp my face and his lips devour mine. Bobby's hot and nimble tongue temporarily erases my worries, but when one of his hands reaches underneath my shirt, I automatically shake my head and pull back.

"Bobby, wait, no," I say quietly.

As if scorched, Bobby pulls his body and hands back, his stance changing from confidently seductive to cautiously uncertain. "Alex, what's wrong? Did I hurt –,"

"No! Of course, you didn't hurt me," she assures him, "I'm feeling a little silly actually. I've been deliberately provoking you all afternoon and now," she hesitate, a blush creeping across her cheeks, "I feel like a bit of a tease."

"What's going on here, Alex?" Bobby asks, looking bewildered. "I thought-I mean I would ordinarily think I misread your signals, but after what happened before I don't think so," he says beginning to pace. "Have I ruined something here?"

"No, Bobby. Please, this is all my fault," Alex explains, taking a seat on the couch. "I know I've been giving you mixed signals and that's not fair to you. I didn't mean to, it's just that everything is happening so fast and I thought," she wearily hangs her head down, "Oh, shit, I don't know what the hell I'm thinking anymore."

The sound of Bobby's chuckle surprises Alex into looking up again.

"You're laughing at me?" she says in disbelief.

"Never, Eames," he says, taking a seat next to her. "It's just…after six years I've never known you to not know your own mind. Why don't we start from the beginning? Why did you kiss me before?"

The blackness behind Alex's eyelids comforts her, helping her gain the courage to finally confess all of her longings to the man next to her. The fear for their partnership and friendship paling besides the intense love swirling within her; It has become as necessary as the air she breathes to admit her love for Bobby.

"To say that I wanted to kiss you is too simple an answer, Bobby," she says, opening her eyes. "There's was this tremendous need in me, a need for you. Then you said we were confusing love with loneliness and it hurt me because I haven't been lonely, really lonely since I've met you, Bobby," she says quietly, training her eyes on their entangled hands, still afraid to look into his eyes.

"I've known loneliness, Bobby. When Joe died I felt real, gut-wrenching loneliness, so acutely painful that I practically had a panic attack with every breath I struggled to take." The grip on Bobby's hand tightens and the tears building in her eyes struggle not to fall.

"I see that same loneliness in you, Bobby and it kills me," she says in a strangled voice. Raising her eyes to his own searching ones, "Bobby, I want you to know that you are never alone and never will be alone as long as I'm alive. You are my best friend and.."

The feel of Bobby's hand slipping away makes Alex realize that he's anticipating a brush off. Grabbing his hand back and looking deep into his eyes, "Bobby, you are my best friend, but I'm scared of becoming your lover."

The wounded look on Bobby's face tears at Alex's insides. "Eames, I'm scared too and that's why I've never said anything to you. I'm scared of disappointing you, of not being what you need. I didn't have parents like you, I didn't grow up with a healthy image of marriage and relationships," he confesses. "But, and I'm almost ashamed to admit this, I'm scared of losing you," he says softly, his eyes burning into hers. "I don't think I could survive that, Eames."

The salty tracks of tears are freely sliding down Alex's cheeks. "Bobby, we are such a fucking mess," she laughs, leaning her forehead on his, "We're two middle-aged adults and we're both acting like sixteen year olds."

Her hands stroke the curls at the back of his head and the tingling sensation electrifies Bobby. "Do you love me, Alex?"

"Oh, Bobby, Bobby," Alex says in a whisper, "I've known that I've loved you since the day after I gave birth to Nathan."

Bobby's eyes widen into saucers at her confession. "That long?"

Alex kisses his stubbled cheek, rubbing her cheek along his, "Yes. I think I loved you before then, but when I woke up and found you sitting next to the bed, reading one of your files," she says looking into his eyes, "I just knew. The fierce realization that over our three years together I had gradually fallen in love with you."

An incredibly soft look passes over Bobby's eyes. "The coffee shop," he says plainly.

"What?" she asks with scrunched eyebrows.

"When we arrested that guy at the coffee shop, you were wearing that little waitress outfit and giving everyone your special kind of sass. You deliberately spilled coffee on me and we just flowed in our act. I remembering thinking about it afterwards and feeling so appreciative of the fact that you knew me so well that we could work flawlessly together. I knew I loved you then."

"All this time," Alex says shaking her head at their stupidity. "I'm sure it didn't hurt that the waitress outfit barely covered my ass," she teased.

A blooming smile spread across Bobby's face, "Well, I always thought you were…," he hesitates, searching for the right words, "well, I always thought you were hot," he laughs, "but that day, I realized it was more. So much more."

Bobby leans in slowly, brushing his lips chastely against hers. He can taste the salty remnants of her tears on her soft lips.

The soft pressure of Bobby's lips eases, "Bobby, you couldn't ever disappoint me. You've always been there for me, understanding my need for independence while somehow always watching out for me. Do you know what a gift that is? I feel so blessed right now. Please don't be afraid of us. We can figure it all out. We've survived so much, so this," she says smiling, "this will be a piece of cake. Because the sooner your realize that your stuck with me, the better off you'll be."

"I like being stuck with you," Bobby says, stroking her silky cheek. "I want to do this right, Alex. Want to make you feel special. Please be patient with me."

Alex's bright eyes shine, "We'll take this slow, Bobby. We've always met in the middle and figured things out all along, so why mess with a good thing, right?"

As Bobby enfolds her in a tight embrace, they fall back into the plumb cushions of his couch. Alex can't hold back a yawn as her head snuggles into Bobby's bare chest. "I feel so tired all of a sudden," she admits.

"Christ, me, too," Bobby says through a yawn of his own. "Who knew this was going to be such a roller coaster of a day."

"I'm not sorry," she confesses.

"Me, either," he replies, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Let's sleep for a while."

"Hmmm, sounds wonderful," she murmurs, halfway to sleep already. "Just don't let go, Bobby, okay?"

"Impossible," he assures her, tangling his outstretched legs with hers and falling into a deep slumber.


	10. Dessert

Alex opens her eyes to find her head secured against the warm soft skin of Bobby's chest. Turning her head, she cannot resist placing tiny kisses on his chest, rubbing her nose against the dark hair and inhaling the masculine scent of Bobby.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead," Bobby's voice sounds out.

Alex lifts her head and looks into Bobby's sleepy eyes. "Hi."

"Hi there. Did you have a nice nap?" he asks.

"Hmmm, it was wonderful," she says, stretching herself out on top of him, shaking the sleep away. "You make a great pillow."

"Well, thanks," he laughs. "And you make a great blanket. That little body of yours emits so much heat that I might have sunburn."

Alex laughs, "Well, you did say I was 'hot'."

"Oh, Jesus, I almost forgot that you have a talent for remembering everything I say," he sighs.

Alex chuckles, sliding her body up so that she is straddling him. "Go ahead and say it, Bobby," she teases. "You think I'm hot, you think I'm beauti-ful," she singsongs playfully.

Pulling her down for a kiss, Bobby delights in kissing a smiling Alex Eames. "I already admitted it. Not only do I think you're hot," he says, squeezing her arms, "but I happen to know that you are hungry."

"How do you know that?"

"Your stomach was growling so loud that it woke me up," he laughs.

"Well, that's what you get for locking me up in your apartment and starving me," she says.

"Starving you my ass. I'd cook for you, but that would mean I would have to get up and I'm really enjoying this," he smiles, lightly squeezing her hips.

"Well, I have to get up and go to the bathroom, so get in that kitchen and make me some food," she says, getting up quickly and escaping his arms which try to pull her back down.

"You know, you are going to have to learn to cook if this relationship is going to go anywhere," he teases, swinging his legs out and sitting up.

Alex peaks around the corner, "I do cook, but why bother when you are so good at it?" she laughs, retreating to the bathroom.

"Women," Bobby sighs, making his way to the kitchen.

Alex returns from the bathroom to find Bobby slicing up some steak in the kitchen. She takes a minute to lean against the doorway and quietly observes her bare chested partner expertly preparing a meal for them. Her fingers itch to touch the pale skin of his back and trace the lines of sinewy muscle exposed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Bobby says, catching her staring.

"That depends," she says, walking behind him and pressing her cheek against the tempting skin of his back, "how skilled in the culinary arts do I have to be?"

"Can you make us a nice salad? The lettuce and tomatoes are in the fridge," he says, pointing to the huge black monstrosity he calls a refrigerator.

"Now, salad I can do," she says moving gracefully across the room and taking out the ingredients. "What the menu for tonight?"

"You always eat salad, so I just thought I'd broil up some seasoned steak and throw it on top of the salad. That way you get your protein and you won't bitch about the calories," he says.

"You are so good to me," she says, slicing up the ripe tomatoes. "You have anything good for dessert?"

"Well, that depends on you," he says, turning his head to catch her attention. "There's some of that ice cream you like in the freezer, but if you're really nice to me, I think I can promise something even better."

Alex raises her eyebrows, "Something better than Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie? It would have to be pretty amazing to top that. You know it's my guilty pleasure."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you," he says, flirting outrageously.

Alex is enjoying the new side of Bobby's personality. She has always caught glimpses of him in a more relaxed state, but they have unfortunately been short-lived. It's almost scary how easy they have fallen into a domestic rhythm, sharing the responsibility of making a meal and setting the table together.

It's not the first time Bobby has cooked for her. Many times when they have worked late on a case he would invite her back for a home cooked meal, complaining about the fact that she would otherwise just go home and eat one of those disgusting microwave able dinners.

_That food is crap, Eames._ _Full of Sodium and additives. Do you know what that does to a body?_

So at least once a month, maybe more if she was lucky, she would be treated to Bobby's homemade veal parmesan or curry chicken or some other dish he perfected. The taste and presentation would always be impeccable. The wine would be specifically selected to compliment the meal. Bobby has a fondness for a nice red wine, so it is not surprising when he opens up a nice Merlot and pours them each a glass.

When the meal is cooked, they settle down at the small table in Bobby's kitchen and enjoy the tenderness of the steak (_You have to buy it fresh from the butcher, Eames_) and the pleasant silence between them.

"I can't believe you ate the entire thing, Eames," Bobby says. "You usually eat just have of whatever's on your plate. I think I'm flattered."

"You should be, it was delicious," she smiled. "If I start eating your cooking on a regular basis I'm going to have to up my routine at the gym," she says rubbing her full belly.

"If I start eating on a regular basis I'm going to have to join you," he says. "I'm not as young as I used to be. The pounds don't shed so easily anymore as you can tell," he says getting up and depositing the dishes on the dishwasher.

"Oh, shut up. So you yo-yo with your weight, join the club. I always think you look sexy," she says, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her confession.

_What's wrong with you? He knows you love him so what's the big deal with him knowing you find him sexy? You weren't so worried earlier when you were practically dry humping him on his Berber carpet._

"Even when I'm fat?" Bobby asks, pressing one of his large hands on his belly.

"You are not fat," Alex says, getting up and standing in front of him. "You're manly and you carry yourself in a way that…" she suddenly stops.

"In a way that what?" he asks, bending down slightly to catch her eyes.

Looking into the chocolate orbs, she says softly, "In a way that has always made me shiver. When we're in the interrogation room and you know you are on your way to needling a confession out of someone, your movements become graceful and powerful, even when you are pretending to be the bumbling Detective," she shyly smiles.

Bobby's pulse quickens at Alex's revelation. It never occurred to him that over the years she has studied him as much as he has her. The warmness spreading in his belly has nothing to do with the wine he has consumed and everything to do with the amazing woman in front of him.

"Alex," he says hesitantly, "Thank you. I can't let it go unsaid that over the years, you've managed to become even more beautiful and sexy to me. Not just because I love you, but because it's the truth. Every day you get better and better."

Bobby catches Alex fumbling with the ends of her shirt, signaling her uncertainty. "Oh, come on Bobby, I know I'm not as perky as I used to be."

"You look plenty perky to me," Bobby says, surprised to hear Alex insecure about her looks. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bobby presses his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. Urging her mouth open with his tongue, Bobby increases the intensity of his kiss.

When he eventually lifts his mouth from hers, he quivers at the smoky set of Alex's fluttering eyes. "Your sexier now than ever. You drive me crazy with your smart mouth and your curvy little ass," he whispers, grabbing her behind with one of his large hands.

Alex's breath hitches at the glorious feel of his warm hand on her. She glances up through her eyelashes, "Well, why don't you follow me and my curvy little ass into the living room and we can talk some more about my sexiness." At the mention of her ass, she gives it a little wiggle for Bobby's pleasure.

"You better run, Eames or we might not make it out of this kitchen," he warns, squeezing and then releasing her from his embrace.

When Bobby lungs towards her again, Alex takes off fast with a giggle, running into the living room with Bobby hot on her heels. When turning the corner, she has to quickly spin to avoid being caught by Bobby and she hits her big toe on the corner of the coffee table.

"Oh, shit, shit shit!" Alex cries, sitting down on the couch, holding her foot in her hand.

"Eames, I'm sorry, did you stub your toe hard?" Bobby asks, sitting next to her with a look of concern.

"Ow, I hate when this happens. I'd rather someone crack me a good one than stub my toe," she gripes.

Bobby pushes her shoulders down into the couch and swings her leg up on his lap. Careful to not injury her toe further, he gingerly removes her sock and begins massaging her foot. "Is this helping?" he asks.

"_Oh yeah._ That feels so good," she groans, enjoying that the pleasure of his strong fingers rubbing her instep, distracting her from the pain in her toe. "You could go into business with those hands of yours, Bobby," she moans.

Bobby laughs at her compliment. "Is it feeling better?"

"Definitely. It's just a throbbing sensation now," she says.

Bobby holds her foot up higher, "Wiggle your toe for me, I want to make sure you didn't break it."

Alex watches her toe wiggle and is thankful that it isn't broken. "Well, this little piggy is going to be just fine in a few minutes," she says.

"Well, let's see if we can speed up the recovery process," Bobby says, kissing her sore toe. The soft pressure of Bobby's lips on her foot send sparks of electricity and heat up her spine. No one has ever done this for her before and she's wondering why she ever dated anyone else when Robert Goren was in her world.

_Author's Note: Don't worry, there isn't going to be any freaky foot fetish stuff in here. LOL. Just wanted to show how much Bobby worships his Eames. More coming tomorrow, I'm on a roll! Review me pretty please. Don't make me beg. Oh wait, I already did! This one's for Scripted Scarlet and Bookworm – you guys rock_!


	11. Take Me to Bed Or

_Whoa…I never knew that my feet had erogenous zones, Alex thinks in wonderment._

Mrs. Christie was right, she thinks, I'm never going to let go of the strappingly sexy Robert Goren. I'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not grab onto this man – I mean, seriously, he's brilliant, sensitive, a fantastic cook and _hot damn_ can he give the mother of all foot massages.

"You have the daintiest feet, Eames," Bobby says incredulously, running the tips of his fingers over the tops of her toes. "I never thought feet were pretty, but you have definitely changed all that," he says, leaning down and pressing gossamer kisses on the top of each of her delicate toes. "Oh, you have a little black and blue on your big toe. You really hit it hard, didn't you?"

It takes tremendous effort for Alex to lift her indolent eyelids, "I guess my feet aren't so pretty anymore, huh?" she says in satiated whisper.

"I still think they are, but maybe this will make you feel better," he says, laying her leg on the couch as he stands up.

Alex groans unhappily, "Wait-where are you going?"

"Just trust me, stay right there," he urges.

Alex is too relaxed from his masterly massage to even think of getting up from the couch. _Maybe he's going to feed me grapes and OH! Maybe he could wear a skimpy loincloth._

"Why do you look so amused?" Bobby asks, sitting down on the coffee table directly in front of her.

"Nothing," she says with a smirk. She could hardly say, '_Gee, Bobby, what would you think about dressing up as my own personal Roman Slave? There would be some kind of oil involved.'_

Alex's wandering mind returns when Bobby swings her to sit upright on the couch, her legs dangling in front of her. He gingerly places her right foot on his knee, telling her to lie back and get comfortable.

When she is about to ask him if he has something freaky planned, she sees him pull a small object out of his pants pocket. In a graceful movement, he shakes the object and Alex then realizes what he intends to do for her.

"Bobby! Is that my nail polish?" she says in disbelief.

Bobby chuckles, "No, Eames, it's mine. Of course it's yours. I saw you throw it in your bag before we left your place. Now stop wiggling and sit still."

Alex sits transfixed as she watches big, strong Bobby Goren apply her bright red nail polish onto her toes. In a meticulous manner she is accustomed to, Alex watches with giddy delight as Bobby spreads the crimson hued polish onto her toes, enjoying the warmness of his breath on her skin as he bends over in concentration.

Just as Alex thinks that she has managed to find the last perfect man on the face of the earth, Bobby does something so incredible that she decides that she has to redefine her definition of 'perfect'.

Robert Goren is blowing his hot breath over each individual toenail, accelerating the drying process.

Overwhelmed by his actions and emboldened by the gentle, adoring look in Bobby's eyes, all of Alex's questions and concerns disappear like a feather in the wind.

_Why wait for your life to begin with Bobby when all you've ever wanted is staring you right in the face_?

"Bobby?" Alex whispers.

"Yeah?" Bobby replies, looking up from his work.

"I'm not afraid anymore," she says with eyes soft.

"What aren't you afraid of?" Bobby repeats

"God help me from geniuses!" she says exasperated, lunging towards him.

Bobby's body is pushed back onto the coffee table as the soft luscious weight of Alex's body is now lying on top of him.

The sweet soul kisses seem to last for hours, as their gentle, passionate hunger for one another is unleashed.

"I'm not afraid," she says, whispering into Bobby's mouth, "I'm not afraid to be your lover anymore."

Their clouded eyes find each other amid the ardor of this life-altering moment.

"As a matter of fact," she says with eyes lit and smile wide, "I don't want to let another moment pass without knowing what it feels like to have you inside me."

Getting an instant erection isn't new to Bobby. Hell, after 40 some odd years as a man, he's pretty much used to his blood running in the direction that isn't usually his brain. But this…this bold confession pouring like honey from Eames' delectable mouth not only sends every drop of blood to his cock, but he swears there is an electrical storm brewing in his gray matter.

"I want you, I've tried so hard not to," he says, running his hands through her silken tresses. "It's the first time in my life that I couldn't talk myself out of feeling something. You've changed me, made me hope for everything that I once thought unattainable for someone like me."

"Bobby," Alex lightly says, "please love me."

"I do, god help me, I do love you," he confesses, plundering her mouth with possessive kisses.

The slippery surface of the coffee table sends them rolling down onto the floor.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" Bobby asks, touching her all over for signs of injury.

The sweet peels of giggles escaping Alex's mouth trigger his own laughter.

"We can't seem to get this right," she laughs, "it's either furniture conspiring against us or lovely little old ladies wanting to borrow my Robert."

"I'm sorry," he laughs, embracing her tightly, "me and my OCD, I had to polish that damn coffee table yesterday."

Bobby's fingers clench as he feels Alex's hot breathe on his ear, trailing an erotic path up and down his neck.

"I love you, Bobby," her voice whispers.

The fierceness of Bobby's movements both thrills and startles Alex. Passion and desire engulf them as their bodies move frantically against each other. Bobby's quick powerful hands push up Alex's shirt and leaving her exposed. The chilly air puckers her nipples sending a shiver through her body, but she is quickly sent into a maelstrom of heat as Bobby takes turns engulfing her nipples in his moist, talented mouth.

The heat of his mouth and the abrasiveness of his stubble overwhelm Alex, as he drags it across her breasts. Her fingers trail down from his hair to the waistband of his jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper hoping to encounter more deliciously soft skin.

With one good tug, Bobby's jeans are down past his ass, and Alex's fingertips delve beneath his cotton boxers. Bobby's groan of pleasure reaches her ears as she pushes her nails into the skin she finds there, grasping and pulling him as close as humanly possible.

Bobby's hands continue to roam across the perfect expanse of Alex's chest and belly, instantly addicted to the satiny feel of her alabaster skin and flowery scent of her. The tantalizing sensation of Alex's hands beneath his jeans spurs Bobby to reach for her pants, sliding them down her strong, beautifully sculpted legs.

Alex whimpers from the loss of his mouth on her breasts, but is quickly rewarded with the arousing image of Bobby leaning over her, hair mussed, eyes blazing and sporting the most incredible erection she's ever seen.

The little 'o' of surprise she breathes out makes Bobby's cock pulse noticeably underneath his boxers.

"Christ, you are amazing," he moans, leaning down and sliding his tongue into her bellybutton and up to her breasts, until finding the pleasurable haven of her neck. He can feel Alex's little crimson painted toes pushing his jeans down off his own feet in desperation. Leaning back up again, he cannot resist a moment to just enjoy the vision beneath him.

She's perfect and more than I could have ever imagined, he thinks.

Being a lapsed Catholic can really come back and bite you in the ass because at that very moment, Bobby knows there is a God. How else can you explain this beautiful, patient, sexy, complicated woman that says she loves me?

_Maybe God hasn't forgotten about me after all._


	12. Stumbling Through Ecstasy

_Okay everyone, I know this story has been slow in coming, but I finally got all my work deadlines out of the way (at least for this week!). So, here is a chappie for you. For everyone that reviews – I love you! KateBA - you overwhelm me!_

_This Chapter is M – I tried to clean up my act with my other stories, but you guys told me to not give up on the smut – so who am I to deny you my filthy imagination?_

* * *

**Stumbling Towards Ecstasy**

"Please, Bobby," Alex says, her head twisting back and forth with tiny beads of perspiration dripping down.

"Want you so much, can't get close enough to you," Bobby whispers into the skin of her neck.

Alex's hand slides down and engulfs his twitching cock into her hand

"Oh God, yes. Touch me just like that," he groans, thrusting himself into her hand.

The delicious weight of Bobby restricts Alex's movements and all she can think of is how much she wants to push her hips into his and feel the steel hardness against her wetness. At her mewl of frustration, Bobby looks up, "What's the matter, baby? You want more?"

"Yes, you know I do," she says with a warning in her eyes that clearly translates into _'you'll be sorry if you tease me_.'

"I want you inside of me, want to know how it feels to be completely overwhelmed by you. Your words, your mouth, your body," she confesses in a husky voice.

Bobby's willpower is waning as her words elicit the most carnal images of them together. He wants her in every way possible. His quick thinking brain has her in every imaginable position; Her small, lithe body writhing on top of him, her little heart shaped ass in the air as he thrusts deep inside of her. _Christ, this woman will be the death of me, he thinks happily._

Bobby trails his fingers along her lips, "I love your smart sexy mouth. I really like the naughty Eames."

Alex sucks one of his fingers into her mouth and twirls her tongue around the large digit, "You just wait, Detective. Maybe later you can frisk me," she teases.

With a fierce growl, Bobby captures her mouth, sucking on her tongue. Gathering his self-control, he slides his hands down to Alex's ass and pulls her up as he gingerly stands. Alex wraps her legs around his waist as she explores every inch of Bobby mouth with her tongue.

Bobby's grasp on Alex never wavers, even when he almost stumbles in the dark on his way to his bedroom. At his bedroom door, he twirls her around to push her against the wall for another passionate kiss.

"Ow," Alex says quietly.

The blood rushing through Bobby's veins makes it hard for him to initially hear Alex. "What?" he says, looking up at her from her breasts.

"You banged my head against the wall," she grumbles, rubbing her head, "I'm pretty sure that's not the body part you were looking to do that to."

"You okay?" he asks apologetically.

"I've a hard head," she smiles, "and you have a very hard-

Bobby laughs and cuts her off with a bite on her neck before the smart-ass remark can leaves her lips.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," she teases, biting on his earlobe.

Bobby's sexy laughter creates vibrations between their bodies, making the moment more intimate and satisfying for both of them.

As Alex anticipates the soft feel of his mattress against her back, she is startled to find Bobby stopping dead in his tracks, still holding her around his waist. "Hmmm…" Bobby hums, raising his eyebrows with that wolfish grin back on his face.

He turns them so that Alex is now sitting on the edge of his bedroom dresser.

"What are you up to?" Alex says.

"I'll take you to bed when I'm good and ready," he says, while his nimble fingers reach beneath her black silky panties, slipping them down and off of her feet.

Alex watches in stunned shock and fascination as Bobby holds the flimsy material up, "I always wanted to know if you were a basic white bra and panties girl or if you liked to wear sexy underwear under your work clothes."

"Just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I don't like to be a girl underneath. You're not disappointed are you?" she says, knowing full well that disappointment is the furthest thing from his mind.

"Not at all," he says with a smile, twirling the panties around his index finger, "But it's going to be hell to see you at work and know what you've got under your clothes."

Alex's bites her lip to keep from laughing at the mental image of Bobby sitting at his desk, chair pushed all the way in, trying desperately to hide his massive erection from the rest of the squad room.

The temptation to giggle is abruptly forgotten as Bobby drops her panties onto the floor and proceeds to bestow open-mouthed kisses in a languorous manner down her chest and belly. Alex can't decide if she prefers running her hands through Bobby's soft curls or clutching his well-built shoulders while he journeys down her body.

Any decision she might have entertained vanishes when Bobby spreads her legs wider with his dangerous hands and drops to his knees in front of her. With an endearing tilt of his head, Bobby's bewitching brown eyes follow the rising path of his hands towards Alex's wet and heated core.

His eyes are riveted as his long agile fingers explore the velvety softness between her thighs. A quiet whimper causes him to raise his head and finds Alex's head bowed back, resting against the mirror above the dresser, with eyes closed and mouth open in breathless pleasure.

Alex's provocative pose and tantalizing moans ignite a firestorm in Bobby's chest spurring his fingers to explore deeper and his mouth to suck harder on her inner thigh. The fingers in his hair alternate between soothing motions and a demand for more. Bobby gently removes his fingers from the sweltering buttery heat and grabs Alex's ass with both hands, pulling her flush to his mouth.

The first touch of his tongue on her sends her reeling as if ever molecule in her body has just exploded into the universe. Bobby's supremely skilled tongue swirls and licks Alex's slick, tempting lips and clitoris. He is quickly addicted to the musky sweetness of her juices and becomes ravenous to be inside of her, to indulge in the very essence of Alex.

With a slip of his tongue, he is inside of her, exploring the deepest part of her body and despite the groans of pleasure from beautiful woman before him, he will not stop until he hears the glorious cries of her climax. Gliding his tongue out and up, he masterly circles his tongue on her clit, sending Alex into outright screams. When she drapes her legs over his shoulders and squeezes, he knows she's ready to splinter apart in his arms.

"Bobby," she says roughly, "I…oh, god, yes!" she yells, pulling on his hair tightly.

As Bobby drinks down her flowing juices, he feels her once crushing legs around his head shiver and fall limp. Raising his head, his gaze follows the two streaks of sweat trickling down her neck into the valley between her breasts.

Gingerly standing, he envelops Alex into a fierce embrace, trailing soft kisses along her forehead to her lips. Bobby can feel her entire body shivering, goose bumps rising on her pearly skin.

"You alright?" Bobby whispers.

"Hmmm," she moans, "I don't think I've been this alright, well, ever," she responds, hoping that her legs will work once she stands up. If she ever decides to leave his bedroom, which right now, wild horses and Derek Jeter couldn't drag her away in this lifetime.

"You are spoiling me, Bobby," she says, smiling up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Good, that's the way it should be," he replies, placing a languorous kiss on her mouth.

"Well, when you put it that way," she says in a slightly teasing manner, "are you ready to take me to bed and let me get you feeling 'alright'?"

Even after the best orgasm of her life, the lecherous smile Bobby gives her gets her blood pumping and heart tripping all over again.

"Now, Alex, you know better than anyone that my methods are unorthodox. Why should we use the bed when there are so many other interesting places for me to make love to you?"

I might not leave this apartment alive, she thinks in excited anticipation. And really, what better way to go!

_**Author's Note: Feedback feeds my muse. She's a demanding bitch!**_


	13. See Me

This is another M Chapter, lassies. Beware!

**See Me**

Alex knows she's in for an unforgettable night when Bobby mentions "more interesting places to make love than the bed." She's never been a prude, but when it comes to sex, the most interesting place she's ever made love was in the shower. Beds usually, because let's face it, most of the guys she's been with didn't have much of an imagination.

She always considered Joe to be the best lover she's ever had. He was passionate and loving, but he had a tendency to skip over the "oral" presentation, if you know what I mean. He didn't make it a secret that he didn't particularly care for that particular act, so he would also compensate in other ways. And that was alright for her, if truth be told, she never once came when a man went down on her. She couldn't figure out if she was just one of those woman who couldn't that way or if the few guys who did do it for her were 'geographically challenged' when it came to finding the clitoris.

So the simple fact that Bobby could make me scream in two minutes flat with his tongue alone makes me want to get up and dance an old Irish Jig.

_But then, there is the issue of my jelly legs. Who cares? As long as Bobby keeps making my head blow off like that, I'm totally fine with walking with a cane. Some sacrifices are worth it._

"Where are you right now?" Bobby asks, bring her back from her daydreaming.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she says, "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you just did."

"And? What do you think about it?" he smiles, a little too cocky for her tastes.

"Well, I can already tell what _you_ think about it and that's why I'm not going to tell you anything else. Your brain is already inflated," she says with a lift of her chin.

"Aw, c'mon, Eames," he says, patting her ass in a gesture of contrition. "I promise not to be a jerk about it."

Alex looks into his eyes and sees that he is genuine in his promise. "Ok, well, I was just thinking that I've been missing out for a whole lotta years," she says, hiding her flushed face in the crook of his great smelling neck. "I couldn't…I could never come like that. I didn't know if it was me or…well, anyway, you are the only one who's ever made it happen."

The sweet press of his lips in her hair prompts her to meet his eyes. She should have known better than to think he would make fun of her or become an arrogant ass about his prowess, because all she finds in the depths of his eyes is pure love and admiration.

"Thank you for telling me, baby," he says gently. "You've made me feel so many new things that I couldn't even begin to list them, so I guess that makes us even."

Biting her lip while she smiles, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"And for the record, I vow from this day forward that I will make sure you don't ever miss out on that again," he says grinning.

"Yeah," she laughs, "I'm sure that's going to be a real burden for you."

With a squeeze and pull, Bobby places her feet on the ground, "You ready for more or are you too tired?"

"Bobby, you just told me you were going to make love to me, and after what you just did – well, sleep is for suckers."

Like honey to a honeybee, Bobby is transfixed by Alex's glistening lips, swollen and slightly puffy from their kisses. He slips his tongue between her silken lips and takes possession of her tongue, swirling and caressing it with his own. Bobby's exquisitely talented hands fondle Alex's lush breasts, his cock pulsing with need at the salacious words falling from her mouth as he grazes her nipples.

In a wave or blazing desire, Bobby spins Alex around, her hands finding purchase on the edge of the dresser. Bobby's powerful body is pressed up tight against her back, where she can feel his pulsing need against the small of her back.

"Look up," Bobby commands in a gentle voice.

When Alex lifts her eyelids, her body flushes and quivers at the vision of them naked from the waist up, with Bobby's hands cupping her breasts.

"See how sexy you are," he says, leaning down and kissing her neck.

"You make me feel sexy," Alex responds, turning her head and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Lifting his lips from hers, "Go on, look back at the mirror," he says. "The first time I'm inside you, I want to watch you. I want you to see how your body moves when I'm thrusting inside of your incredible heat. I'm not hiding from you, anymore, Alex. All I ask is that you see me."

Alex's eyes turn and remain riveted to their reflection. "I see you, Bobby. I've seen you for a very long time."

With a feral groan, Bobby pushes his hips forward and slips the tip of his hardness into the scorching heat of her pussy. He gently but firmly thrusts back and forth into her, each time delving deeper into her.

Only when he is fully seated inside of her can Alex see clearly, the flashing spots disappearing from her vision. Bobby's face is a mask of tightly wound control and astounding pleasure. With their reflection cut off below the waist, she can only see his hands greedily clutching her hips. With a swirl of his hips, she can almost feel her insides move as if his throbbing cock is reaching up to her pounding heart.

Bobby can't stop moving his hips, utterly convinced that this is where he has always belonged and mystified that it has taken them so long to get to this moment. After another vigorous thrust, he watches Alex's eyes struggle to stay open, her teeth biting into her lower lip. With each movement of his hips, he can see breasts enticingly bounce and her hair flow onto her face, a strand sticking to her lips. As promised, Alex hasn't averted her eyes from the mirror, but Bobby is having a hard time controlling his urge to look down and enjoy the astonishing view of his cock pushing in and out of her pussy.

Alex can feel the subtle stirrings of an orgasm when Bobby starts fingering her clit. She remains on the verge for a while as he continues to accelerate his thrusts. Needing her release desperately, Alex pushes her ass back onto Bobby, seeking just the right angle.

"I know what you need," the husky voice in her ear says.

In a graceful movement, Bobby lifts her left leg so that her knee is resting next to her hand on the dresser. Totally exposed and open, Bobby begins thrusting harder into her pussy, wrapping one arm around to fondle her breast. At this new angle, Bobby's cock manages to find every single one of her pleasure points. Raised up higher on the dresser allows her to also watch his finger on her, circling, pushing in and reaches up.

"Shit, Bobby, I'm going to come," she says, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Yes, come for me and look me in the eyes when you do. I want to see how fucking beautiful you are," Bobby says in a breathless, yet commanding voice.

The sound of Bobby's voice combined with the feel of his hands and thrust of his hips sends Alex into a mind-blowing, ear piercing orgasm. It seems to go on forever as she stares intently into Bobby's stormy and fascinated eyes.

"You feel so unbelievably good," he moans, speeding up his thrusts as she comes down from her orgasm. She doesn't think she could possibly come again, but the vision of Bobby's chest and arms slick with perspiration along with the tender words escaping from his mouth tell her that if anyone can make her come again, it would be Bobby.

"Bobby, kiss me," Alex pleads, "I want you to come inside me while you kiss me."

The tightening of her pussy and her titillating words send shockwaves through Bobby's legs up to his cock. With his right hand, he turns her head and captures her mouth in a possessive and hungry kiss, and Alex's small whimpers of pleasure cause him to cry out into her mouth as he pours himself deep inside of her.

With eyes locked, Alex watches every emotion cross Bobby's face – Love, lust, disbelief and complete and astounding satisfaction.

_Author's Note: Well, how did I do? Smutty enough for ya? Next Chapter coming soon!_


	14. Ice Cream Dreams

Alex Eames lays deliciously limp and weak-kneed at the bottom of Bobby's enormous king-sized bed wondering when she had become such a nymphomaniac. Even after several mind-blowing orgasms, her body is still pleasantly pulsing. The deepest, most feminine part of her can still feel him inside of her, satisfying her in ways she never knew imaginable.

When their bodies gave in to the exhaustion of the lovemaking in front of the mirror (_which she will never be able to look at quite the same again)_, Bobby laid them down onto his bed where she promptly kissed him back into consciousness.

Meanwhile, Robert Goren leans back against his headboard, breathless and slick with sweat, silently thanking God, Allah, Buddha and every other god in the heavens for granting him the stamina in order to satisfy his delectably passionate partner. While his mind is content with reliving the memory of their lovemaking, his body is gasping for more. His newly-revived erection is currently pointing sky-high and twitching in anticipation of getting right back to the most warm and luscious place it's ever been.

"I'm hungry," a breathy voice says disrupting the silence of the moment.

"You're…" Bobby's voice croaks out, quickly clearing his throat, "You're hungry? After all that," he says, motioning back and forth between their naked bodies with his hands, "that's the first thing you can say?"

Bobby watches the graceful curve of Alex's neck turn, "It's _because_ of all of this," she says, rubbing her dainty foot up Bobby's thigh, dangerously close to his dick, "that I'm so damn hungry. Trust me, it's the highest compliment I can give you right now. It was so freakin' unbelievable that all my poor body can think of is some type of sustenance."

Bobby's face lights with a smile, "Ok, I'll feed you. Again. But under one condition," he says, pulling her up to sit in his lap.

Alex settles her legs around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder, "Alright. What's the condition, big guy."

"Repeat after me," he says. "Ich bin hungrig." _I am hungry._

Alex laughs, "Ich bin hungrig."

Bobby laughs, "I know, that was an easy one. Your pronunciation is excellent though," he says, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Now, say this," he says and leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Ich bin schön und reizvoll." Alex says.

"I know you are," Bobby replies.

"What are you making me say? You know I don't understand German," Alex asks with a squint of her eyes.

Bobby kisses her forehead, "You didn't say anything that wasn't true. You said that you were beautiful and sexy," he says in between kisses. "And you are."

"Bob-bee," she moans, reveling in the soft slide of his tongue against her lips.

"Mein Körper verzehrt sich nach dem deinen," he whispers, tightening his grasp on her hips. _My body hungers for yours._

Alex's breath escapes her mouth with a groan as Bobby's tongue flicks across her nipples. Digging her nails into his shoulders, Alex pulls one arm down and reaches between them and wraps her fingers around his cock.

"Liebe mich noch einmal," Bobby says roughly. _Make Love to me again_.

"I don't know what the hell you're saying, Bobby, but keep doing it," Alex laughs in abandon, wiggling herself down onto his hardness.

As Alex presses the tip of his cock almost inside of her pussy, Bobby's moan is accompanied by the unexpected and unwanted ringing of his cell phone.

Both of their heads swing in the direction of the offensive ringing coming from his nightstand. Bobby leans over and catches the name of the caller, _Ross._

"Well, shit," he says, debating whether to just thrust up into the welcoming and sultry heat beckoning him inside or face the wraith of their new captain.

"Just answer it, Bobby. He's just going to try me next," Alex says, retreating to the side of the bed.

Bemoaning the loss of her warmth and delicious smell, Bobby flips his phone, "Goren."

Pulling Bobby's t-shirt over her head, Alex's eyes take in Bobby's current position. He has turned with both feet on the floor as he writes down some notes Ross is currently detailing. Her eyes explore the expanse of his broad, strong back, which is surprisingly speckled with freckles. It's a hell of a thing to find yourself in such an intimate situation with someone you have known for over six years. It would be surprisingly easy to become accustomed to sharing Bobby's bed. Come to think of it, I could possibly know more mundane facts about Bobby than I ever did about Joe. I know he has acid reflux and goes through an enormous amount of antacid during the course of a week. He's allergic to cats, used to drag race with Lewis when he was a teenager and has a particular fondness for Rachmaninov and Led Zeppelin.

Alex shivers a bit as her eyes travel downward trailing the path of his spine, coming to the most deliciously strong ass she has ever….

"Eames?"

"Huh?" Alex says, lifting her head and realizing that Bobby has turned his head and has caught her obviously starting. "Yeah, sorry. Please don't tell me we have a case," she says pleadingly.

"No, thank god. He just wanted to let us know that the DA's office has decided to officially charge Charles Ambrose with first-degree manslaughter. The statement we took from his sister convinced the judge. We'll have to testify for the grand jury."

_Grrr. Work talk. I'll never get him back in that bed now. The hamster wheel in his head is probably going 70 mpg right about now. Remind me to kill Ross on Monday. Preferably with some kind of Chinese torture._

"So, you still hungry?" Bobby asks, pulling on his boxer shorts.

"You bet," she says cheerfully. I hate Ross. Really. If it weren't for him, I would be taking a wild ride on the Goren express right now!

"Come on," he says, pulling her by the hand towards his kitchen, "I know what you probably want."

_No, I'm not sure you do, she thinks. My mind has been hi-jacked by a hormonal teenager. Do me right here on the linoleum, Big Boy._

Alex shivers as the cold air of the freezer hits her arms.

"Here you go," Bobby says, handing her the Ben & Jerry's ice cream. "And because you're special," he says, pulling out a spoon from a nearby drawer, "you can eat right from the carton."

"Oh, Bobby, you are a wild man to-night!" she teases, taking her first spoonful into her mouth. "Jesus, this floor is so cold," she gripes, shivering from the ice cream and the chill of the floor.

Seemingly without any effort, Bobby picks her up and sits her on the edge of his kitchen table. "Better, your highness?"

"Lovely, thank you. Mmmm, this is so good," Alex moans in pleasure.

"Hey, don't I get some?" Bobby says, pushing his luscious bottom lip out in a playful pout.

"Nope," she teases, licking the spoon clean.

"Ich möchte deine sahnige Haut lecken," he says. I want to lick your creamy skin.

The tingling between her legs reappears quickly at the sound of the foreign words pouring from Bobby's mouth.

"Well, maybe a little," she says, spooning the delicious treat into his mouth. "What other languages do you know? I mean, I know you have a working knowledge of Spanish and Korean. Any other ones I should know about?"

Licking the chocolate from his lips, "I know some Italian, mostly the curses," he laughs, "and a little French, and a little Japanese."

"Jesus, and here I was proud that I got through five years of French. You are such a show-off," she laughs.

"Five years of French? Are you fluent? What made you take French?" Bobby says intrigued, curious about this newfound knowledge.

"I aspired to be a well-rounded educated woman," she says, enjoying the decadent chocolate on her tongue.

"Eames," Bobby says disbelievingly.

"Ok, the French teacher was hot," she confesses. "Mr. Javien was the be-all-end-all for me in high school. He had these incredible eyes and he had to have known what all the girls thought of him. Looking back, I realize that he got a kick out of flirting with all of his admirers. He used to look at your mouth when you were speaking. He didn't know it, but he definitely pushed me into womanhood. I wanted to grow up so fast and find a man like that. All the boys in high school seemed so juvenile compared to his sophistication and intelligence. So, yeah, to answer your question, I am fluent. I studied A LOT," she says smiling.

"Eames, I'm shocked. Flirting with your teacher? I didn't think you were that type of girl," he says with raised brow and smirk.

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me," she says, watching him follow her little pink tongue at the corner of her mouth.

"Like what?" he challenges.

Placing the pint of ice cream down on the table next to her, she shimmies her ass closer to the edge. "J'aime vos mains sur moi." _I love your hands on me._

With an animalistic growl, Bobby swoops down and captures her mouth. Their slippery, chocolate flavored lips and tongues mingle intertwined and his hands seek out her bare legs.

Breaking the kiss, Alex looks up into his eyes, "Did you understand that?"

"Mmm," he groans, licking her bottom lip and biting for good measure, "I could make out love and hands. I took a guess and figured it was something really good," he says taking back her mouth with his.

"Your turn," she sighs in between their ardent kisses.

"Du bist der erstaunlichste Geliebte," he says, kissing down her neck. _You are the most amazing lover._

Reaching blinding for the ice cream next to her, Alex dips her finger into the chocolate and reaches up and smears it onto Bobby's lips. "J'implore votre bouche et chaleur." _I crave your mouth and heat._

The sheer possessive nature of Alex's kiss spurs Bobby to find the hem of the t-shirt she's wearing and roughly pull it up over her head. The moment Alex's luminous skin is revealed, Bobby realizes that she has all the power over him. Nothing and no one has ever slipped past his defenses so completely as his beautiful Alex.

Searching the depths of her bewitching eyes, Bobby realizes that he holds the same power over her. _Let's explore that a little, shall we?_

Pressing his soft, slightly calloused hands against her shoulders, Bobby pushes her down onto the table. His cock swells further as he watches the rise and fall of her chest, breathless in anticipation.

Replicating her own actions, Bobby dips his finger into the ice cream and smears some on each of Alex's nipples.

Alex cries out as the freezing chocolate touches her sensitive puckered nipples. The goose bumps created by the bitter cold treat quickly disappear as the sultry heat of Bobby's mouth descends upon her breasts. With utter abandon, Bobby sucks and licks every morsel of chocolate off of her breasts, invigorated by Alex's groans and whimpers. The fingers tangled in his hair, pull and gently scratch and he bestows little bites onto her nipples, making her cry out.

"Bitte verlass mich nie," he whispers into her breast. _Please never leave me._

Lifting herself up, Alex pushes Bobby and herself up from the table. Bobby moans at the loss of her heat, but is swiftly turned around and pushed back onto the table, the cold pine brushing against his back.

"Why do you get to have all the fun? It's my turn now," Alex smiles, dipping her finger into the ice cream.

**Author's Notes: You know I love reviews. I can't live without them. Thanks to Eva and others for correcting my German translations. **


	15. Sinful Treats

As a young boy, Bobby was never allowed to eat sweets or any type of junk food. When Frances Goren was coherent, she was a true-blue proponent of living a healthy lifestyle. When Frances Goren was in the midst of a disturbing psychotic episode, she was unflinchingly convinced that the Central Intelligence Agency was planting listening and tracking devices within cereal boxes. Needless to say, little Bobby never got to experience the teeth-rotting treat of Captain Crunch until he was stationed in Germany in his early 20's. His bunkmate, Lee, would get these amazing care-packages from home, which included cereal, homemade cookies and the obligatory girly magazine (courtesy of his older brother back home).

Thus started Bobby's love/hate relationship with junk food. While he tried to adhere to his mother's wise advice on living a healthy life, he had to admit, giving in to the temptation felt rebellious and satisfying. Of course, this was before he truly discovered what good sex was and after experiencing some wild romps with a few exotic beauties, he sublimated his needs with the tallest, prettiest brunette he could find.

As with everything in his life, Alexandra Eames changed all that.

The mind-blowing combination of mouth-watering chocolate and Alex's amazingly soft and sexy mouth quickly replaced any temptation Bobby has ever experienced in his life. The fusion of Bobby's two sinful vices couldn't have happened at a more unusual place – his trusty, pine kitchen table, which he currently finds himself laying flat on with a beautiful, sexy and hungry compact blonde lapping up ice cream from the inside of his bellybutton.

Alex's glossy hair teases and tickles the sides of Bobby's hips as her nimble tongue sweeps and sucks off the rapidly melting chocolate from his shivering stomach. Bobby can't help but compare her to an ethereal being, send down from the heavens to be his protector, lover and friend. He also can't help but thank the good lord above for creating such a woman with a mouth and body perfectly crafted to enjoy all earthly pleasures.

_And let's not forget her brain, Bobby reprimands himself_. It's easy to forget how stunningly intelligent and astute his Alex is when all of his senses are keenly focused on the pleasurable sucking of her mouth and the lustful moans of contentment escaping through her plump and swollen lips.

Right now, all Bobby can think of is delving inside of her heat and pumping his hips in time with hers and hearing her cries of satisfaction pouring forth from her dangerously divine mouth.

"Bobby? Have I really made you speechless?" Alex teases, tonguing her way up his chest.

An almost painful gasp of laughter escapes from his throat, "No, baby," he says, wrapping one of his hands in her hair, "just letting you drive for a while."

"Damn," she smirks, sliding her lips across his lips and chin, "I have this insane compulsion to rob you of your speech. It would do wonders for my ego to really see if I can render the great Detective Goren speechless."

"Well, if you feel that strongly about it," he says, wrapping his arms behind his head, looking very much like a contented alpha male, "who I am to keep you from reaching your full potential?"

Alex could see the challenge shining in Bobby's eyes.

"You think I can't do it?" she says with an indignant turn of her head.

"Only a man with a death wish would tell you that you couldn't do something," Bobby wisely answers. "However," he smirks, pushing up his index finger behind his head, "I must warn you, I've been trained by renowned soldiers, learned from the best doctors in the art of discipline and self-control."

_You have got to be shitting me, Alex thinks. He thinks he can play me. Ok, buddy, let's see how that self-control holds up against this._

Bobby's glib manner disappears in a blinding flash as Alex engulfs his throbbing cock into the heated cavern of her mouth.

The sound of Bobby's strangled surprised groan catapults Alex's libido into the stratosphere. Determined to make good on her promise, she descends further down onto Bobby's cock. The lingering taste of chocolate on her tongue combined with Bobby's own flavor is deliciously intoxicating. The throaty moan she emits around him shoots vibrations all the way up Bobby's body. The power coursing through her veins liberates her from all inhibitions. When Bobby's hands desperately slap against the sturdy wood tabletop, Alex knows that it won't take much to make him lose control.

Bobby detests feeling powerless. He has worked diligently his whole life to control every possible scenario life could throw at him. How can I show him that giving in every now and then can be exhilarating? When you love and trust someone so completely, there is no greater gift you can give or receive.

_And I swear on the all the saints in heaven, I'm going to show Bobby just that, because no one could ever love him more than I can._

Flush with power and bolstered by Bobby's murmurs of pleasure, Alex speeds up her mouth's assault. When she feels Bobby's cock slightly twitch in her mouth, her fingernails dig lightly into his strong fleshy thighs. With one hand wrapped around the base of his hardness, she slides all the way down so that her lips meet the skin of her fingers, staying motionless for a moment, sucking him deep into her mouth where he can feel the pulse of her throat muscles surrounding him.

When Alex feels his hands in her hair and the sharp quake of his breath, she releases him from her mouth and looks up into Bobby's face.

"I could eat you up. I love the way you feel in my mouth," she whispers into the skin of his belly.

"Let me up, I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby," Bobby says ferociously, trying to push himself up.

"No way," she smiles, pushing his upper body back down.

And in one breathless moment, Alex is straddling Bobby's waist, leaning down and giving him the hottest open-mouthed kiss he's ever experienced. Pulling away from Bobby's lips, Alex lines herself up over his cock and slides down.

_Hard._

The force of their joining rocks his sturdy kitchen table. The speed at which Alex swivels her hips almost makes Bobby cross-eyed. Glancing up at her bouncing on him in abandon, the streetlight streaming through the window casts her in almost ethereal glow. When she moves her hand behind her and caresses his balls, all rational thought disappears.

"You gonna come for me, Bobby?" she teases, lifting her hair up from her neck.

"I…I…" he sputters out as his gaze is firmly attached to her luscious breasts moving in time with her hips. When his eye catches a lone trail of perspiration run down her side, his hands clasps her hips to anchor himself to his fiery, demanding lover.

"You're still making a lot of noise," she says, managing to stick her lower lip out in a pout. "Maybe you're right," _Swivel._

"Maybe there's just no way to make the great Bobby Goren," _Thrust. Squeeze_. "Speechless."

Wiping the sweat from his eyes, "Told you," he smirks rather unconvincingly. When she laughs at his words, he feels her muscles contract around him again.

_Fuck, I can't believe someone so little can make me feel so much, he thinks._

"You hold on to that self-control of yours so tightly, Bobby," she says, lowering her lids and picking up the pace of her hips.

"Don't you ever want to just lose your mind temporarily? There's no shame in it, I'll take care of you," she says noticing the hands on her hips squeezing tighter.

"I love everything about you. I want it all, Bobby. All the pain, all the joy and fear. You can pour it all into me and I promise to always be here afterwards." Her voice cracks and she's tingling and just knows that she's going to come any minute.

_No, he comes first, she thinks, pushing down her pleasure._

Looking down into his burning eyes, she can see his love shining through. "Bobby, I've been yearning for so long, for something I didn't even know I needed. I needed you," she says determinedly. Bobby's gasp of awe fills the air.

"Now that I know where I belong, I'm never letting you go, because when you find the real thing, nothing could ever compare. I love you so fucking much," she says, trailing her hand down his face tenderly.

"Tell me, Bobby."

When no words reach her ears, she looks at his beautifully shadowed face and can see his lips mouthing, _I'm going to love you forever._

When Bobby throws his head back in a silent cry, Alex's body responds to the gushing warmth pulsing into her body and together they cry out their pleasure.

When their convulsions subside, Alex's exhausted body falls on top of Bobby's. Breathless and euphoric, she revels in the sensation of the rapid fall and rise of Bobby's chest. His accelerated heartbeat ever so slowly calming beneath her ear.

_Author's Note: Reviews are good for the soul. Let me know how I'm doing...kisses!_


	16. Peaceful Rest

Alex's eyes flutter open to find Bobby carrying her through his apartment, entering his bedroom.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" she asks with sleep in her voice.

"More like passed out on me," he says, smiling down into her eyes.

Bobby lays her gently down onto his bed and slides down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she lays her head onto his warm, broad chest.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. Isn't that what you were supposed to do? I mean, that is usually the man's job," she jokes.

Alex feels his chest rumble when he chuckles, "Well, don't feel so bad, because I did fall asleep briefly. I was being selfish and wanted to keep watching you."

Pressing a soft kiss to his chest, Alex feels a strange tug in her heart. "This is had been one hell of a day," she laughs.

"I certainly didn't expect to end the day like this," he says, pulling one of her legs up onto his so she is draped across him.

"But really good right?" she asks.

"More than good," he sighs. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. I've never shared a bed with someone who knows me so completely," he says, playing with her hair. Bobby enjoys the sweet silence of the moment, listening to her soft exhalations.

He thought she had fallen back to sleep, but the tiny shudder of her body and the wetness falling on his chest tells him differently.

"Eames, what's wrong," he says, raising his head and looking down into her tear-stained face.

"Oh, Bobby," she cries, "I feel so guilty."

Watching her lips tremble and her tears fall, Bobby is suddenly heartbroken for her. "Guilty?" he says in an alarmed voice, "What's to feel guilty about?"

Releasing the hold he has on her shoulders, Alex sits up against the headboard, quickly wiping away her tears. Bobby watches the sheet fall down to her waist, baring her body to him, but the stirrings of arousal are quickly tapped down by the sound of her soft sniffling.

"Baby, did I do something wrong?" he says, framing her face with his large hands.

"No," she says, shaking her head vehemently, "please understand when I say this, but for some reason, when you were holding me just now, I starting thinking about Joe."

Bobby's hands drop from her face as if scorched. The logical part of his brain tries desperately to tell his jealous gut that this is normal. But the ache in his belly intensifies at the mere thought of Alex thinking of her dead husband at a time like this. When they had just made intensely passionate love. When they had just confessed their love to each other.

"Please, Bobby," Alex says, grabbing his hand, "let me explain." Taking in a fresh batch of air into her lungs for courage, she continues. "When you just told me how happy you were, every single part of me wanted to tell you the same exact thing. But for some reason, Joe's face popped up in front of me and I suddenly felt that I somehow would be betraying him by saying the words to you."

Alex watches as some of the tension seems to disappear from Bobby's shoulders.

"I know it probably doesn't make much sense to you, but you are the first man since Joe that I've been truly in love with and I…I can't help but feel guilty because when I'm with you, I feel so complete inside. I never felt like this with him and I can't help but feel like a cold-hearted bitch for thinking it," she says roughly.

"Eames, please, it's proba-

"No, Bobby," she interrupts, "I've never told anyone this but the morning Joe died, I told him I wanted a trial separation."

Bobby is paralyzed as he watches fresh tears reappear on her lashes.

"Our marriage wasn't horrible, but it was far from perfect. I really loved him and I know he loved me, but sometimes, Bobby, love isn't enough. I suppose the problem came down to the fact that we got married too young. We started to grow apart as we got older and then one day, I turned around and realized that besides the work, we had nothing in common."

"Do you know the guilt I felt when I got the call that he was gone?" she gasps between breaths. "He died thinking I didn't want him anymore. I've agonized over this for years, but never really thought about it until now. I feel guilty because I know," she says, placing a fist against her heart, "if I had met you while still married to Joe, if he hadn't died, that I would've still loved you."

Bobby didn't even realize the depth of his emotion until he felt the telltale signs of tears on his own cheeks. Wiping them away and grabbing her hands in his, he says, "Eames, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I didn't know Joe, but from what I've heard in the past, he loved you and he wouldn't want you to punish yourself over this."

"I'm sorry for ruining our night," she says, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Tightly embracing her, Bobby is overwhelmed with gratitude that this resilient, beautiful woman would open up to him like this. "You haven't ruined anything. I love you, Alex."

"Do you think he forgives me, Bobby?"

"I don't think there's anything to forgive, honey," he says gently, tenderly stroking her back. "He must have been an amazing man if you married him, so he must have known that you would never dishonor him."

Pulling back to look into his eyes, Alex feels the lingering feelings of guilt sweep away. "Thank you, Bobby," she says, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I love you and you make me so happy."

"C'mon," he says, pulling her down into the bed with him, "let's get some rest."

Snuggling into his sweet smelling neck, all Alex can think is, yes, I can finally rest.

_Goodbye, Joe. I love you._


End file.
